Chasing Waterfalls
by Kali Lovehate Mikaelson
Summary: Aurora. When I was named after the sleeping beauty my mother intended for the outcome to be that I would gain some of the princesses gifts. Only when I got older did I realize the extent to what her wishes would mean to me. Jamie/OC
1. Intro

Aurora. When I was named after the sleeping beauty my mother intended for the outcome to be that I would gain some of the princesses gifts. Her beauty and her ability to help and meet new people were unprecedented. She wished that the gifts bestowed by the three fairy godmothers onto the original princess would be reflected onto myself. Only when I got older did I realize the extent to what her wishes would mean to me.

I was born in the midst of terror at my home. My mother had died a few days after my birth, some type of infection caused by the doctors incompetence. A few months later my brother died in the stables, trampled by the calmest horse my father had ever trained. At his funeral an older woman from our town walked up the casket and said that she could hear him speaking. She leaned down for a moment before she turned around and her eyes made contact with mine. She screamed at me not just a shriek in terror, telling the entire town that it was my fault and that I was the reason he died. That woman died two weeks later, burned at the stake after the townspeople came to the conclusion that she was a witch and that was the reason for her outbreak. I don't know truly if I was the reason for the pain and strife in my family and town. I at least never meant to do anything to hurt anyone. It just seemed to be that everywhere I went, death followed. By the time I was twelve my entire family had fallen victim to some sort of tragedy. When that time came, when I had no one to turn to, the people of my town shunned me, some more than others who had begun to believe the notion that I was a child of Satan. Before they could kill me as well, I ran away. I ran all the way to France, and from there, to England.

I worked as a medic assistant for the longest period of my time in England. And old doctor took me under his wing, teaching me the ways to healing with medicines and herbs that could be found around us. Mr. Datrum was a kind man with a old soul, and when he passed he left his small fortune to me so that I could follow my own dreams. I was going out to begin my life when the War began. I wasn't enlisted into the working force until two years had gone by and it was at that point they were most desperate for help. With my mind packed full of knowledge in healing I quickly became a success within the ranks, earning me rewards and such for helping save young lives and old lives just the same. When the war ended I decided to take a break from the gruesome and terrifying world of medicine and lay back for a while. A colleague suggested that I go to a small town she had visited with her husband in Scotland. Iverness was a little village that I couldn't help but adore. The only thing that could have made the trip any better and did on that day was Halloween.


	2. Chapter 1

Mrs. Baird had learned of my odd habits from the day I stepped into her inn. She noticed how I never wore matching socks, always mixing them up, and how I liked my tea cold with lots of sugar. I didn't drink my coffee unless the color of the drink resembled a light caramel, and I didn't drink that much whiskey. By the third day at her home I would wake up in complete comfort. Mrs. Baird had supplied me extra blankets to fight the cold that seeped in from the windows I had insisted remain open. She also understood that I had a preference of pants over dresses, especially if I was lounging in the house. Mrs. Baird was the perfect host and the only thing that could possibly make her better was her cooking, which was more delightful than I could ever imagine.

"Are you up yet dearie? I have some breakfast ready if you are," Mrs. Baird called from outside my door as she lightly knocked on the wood. I sat up from my position on the bed, yawning slightly as I stretched out my arms and rolled my neck.

"I'm up. Thank you Mrs. Baird, I should be down in a few minutes if that is alright," I responded as I pulled the blankets that pooled around me tighter against my slightly chilled legs, the open window not only let in the cold autumn air but the sounds of bird chirping and people's chattering. The pleasant sounds compelled me to slip out of the warm bed, only taking one thinner quilt to wrap around myself before I walked to the window.

"Don't worry dear. Just hurry on, wouldn't want your breakfast to go cold," she called back before I heard her retreating footsteps as she walked back to the main floor of the inn. I glanced out the window with curiosity, watching as the few people who had moved out of their homes and onto the streets moved about, starting their day. The weather was rather pleasant, meaning there must be some sort of outdoor activity to squeeze into my day. If there was one thing I learned from the war, it was to take advantage of every beautiful day, because within a few hours that bright sky could go dark and you would lose any chance to venture and experience the pleasantries. As I snuck one last glance out the window, I made sure to scan the skies for any sign of rain, of which I found none.

"Perhaps today can be a picnic day," I said to myself as I skipped to my suitcase and pulled out one of my autumn dresses, a dress that was more like a sweater and a slip combined. I smiled at the fabric before tossing it into my unmade bed and searching for the other things I would need to make myself presentable.

"How are you this morning Father," I asked as my foot entered the kitchen of the inn. As the two people in the kitchen looked up the notice me, I took my own turn noticing Mrs. Baird's flustered face and the priest's shaking hands.

"Oh, well, good morning to you as well Madame. Thank you for speaking to me Mrs. Baird but I am afraid it is time for me to go back to the church. I will see you again soon," the man promised before ducking out the back door of the inn, making a quicker get away. Mrs. Baird nodded along as he spoke and as he left her eyes seemed to follow him, her own trembling hands clutching each other for some support.

"Good morning Aurora! I made bacon and eggs with toast for breakfast, the eggs may be a wee bit cold but I doubt it and the bacon is just how you like it, cooked but not crisp. I also made you tea which has chilled and I have an some jams if you want any for your toast," the older, short, and more pudgy looking woman spoke so fast I could barely piece together her sentences. As she finished her little spell she smiled at me lightly and turned to scurry out of the kitchen and into the living/dining area. I chuckled a bit at the woman's obvious panic, finding it just a bit amusing in my own eyes. I picked up one of the delicate looking plates that had been placed on the counter and began to scoop out some of the delicious looking food. Mrs. Baird had told me before that she usually would make the tenants breakfast for them and bring it to their rooms, but I had insisted on her allowing me to plate my own food. I grabbed a good portion of each dish as well as the cup of tea that felt cool on the outside of the cup before moving to sit at the smaller table near the door. As I downed my breakfast I thought of the options I had for my day, perhaps a picnic would do me good, some walking around as well. Just as I began to contemplate where to go Mrs. Baird entered the room again.

"Breakfast is good I reckon. Have you gotten any more plans for the day? It's rather nice out and it would be a shame to waste such good weather," she said as she grabbed my dish from in front of me and walked over to the sink. I frowned slightly at the woman, I had told her that I could do my own dishes before, but she kept stealing them away before I could.

"Yes actually. I was thinking that it would be rather nice to take a picnic. Do you know any good places you would recommend for such a trip?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair and sipped on my tea. Mrs. Baird seemed to go through a few options in her head before she spoke again, making several faces in the window as though she was having a private conversation with herself.

"You could try the standing stones. I doubt anyone will be out there at this time, especially before Halloween as you call it. Some villagers still believe in completing the ritual by the stones so you should be alright as long as you leave by nightfall," she responded, wiping off her hands on an old looking dishtowel. I nodded my head, thinking back to some of the old books I had once read on European folktales. If such thing was what they had decided to do, I was sure I would not be hanging out to watch and get caught up in the old folks rituals.

"That sounds quite nice actually. Do you have any supplied that I could take with me? Just a basket so I could go into town and grab a few snacks and such," I asked, standing up as I brushed off my skirt. Mrs. Baird nodded and began mumbling to herself for a moment before she disappeared into the corridor, emerging a few moments later with a wicker basket that certainly seemed fit for a picnic. I nodded in thanks as I grabbed the two handles, fixing the basket so it rested softly on the crook of my arms. "Well I guess I should head off and grab a few things. With this weather I have no doubt everyone will be out and about so I should go ahead before the crowd begins to thicken," I commented as Mrs. Baird took her place in front of the kitchen counter again, pulling out some things for her own breakfast I suppose.

"Be careful dearie, wouldn't want any foul play to go on by those stones, that would be rather unfortunate for us all," Mrs. Baird reminded, seeming to huff the last part under her breath as though it was something private. I frowned slightly at her odd tone, wondering what she actually meant by the end of her statement. I sighed lightly before heading towards the door.

"I hope you have a lovely day Mrs. Baird. I'll see you when I get back later, thank you for the basket," I called as I walked through the doorway. I heard her respond with a loud goodbye as I made my way through the living room and out of the inn. As I looked up at the sunny sky I took a deep breath, letting the scents around me fill my nose and letting the cool air chill my lungs. God, it sure was a great day for a picnic.


	3. Chapter 2

As I laid on my back, the cool grass pressing into my skin and providing me with a slightly uncomfortable sensation against my shoulder blades. I sighed lightly as my gaze flowed with the moving clouds, watching as the patterns would change and shapes would slowly morph and change. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing the fresh air, letting it fill my lungs to the brim before slowly exhaling. As I opened my eyes I began to hear noises, noises that sounded like people. I sat up with a start, turning to look around myself for any kind of danger. My long blue dress moved to the side with the cool breeze as I stood, turning to fully face the hill I had rested at the bottom of. I saw small amounts of light as blurs of white danced around the rocks. I gathered my things, being as quiet as possible before I walked up the hill, making sure to head towards the backside, away from the standing stones so I could get back to the main road. But as I made it to the first tree, I felt myself slip slightly, pulling me down to the ground as my basket rolled down the hill, stopping a few meters away from me. I cursed under my breath, glancing back over my shoulder at the dancers before I looked back at the basket, but before I was able to look away the dancers movements seemed to grasp my full attention. Their song they sang and the way they danced was so hypnotizing. I felt myself unable to look away, mesmerized by the beauty of their ritual. A small smile made it's way onto my face as I relaxed, lying on the ground so I could prop up my head and see the women better. I continued to watch the dancers, even after my eyelids became heavy, all up until they seemed to involuntarily close, letting my head drop onto the cool ground as they did so.

When I awoke, I could hear birds chirping above me. The sun was bright, that I could even tell from beneath my closed eyes, as the rays seemed to burn into my skin. A cool breeze blew from above me, causing my hair to move out from in front of my face and more to the side of my head. I opened my eyes slightly, feeling a small burn in my eyes as the sun creeped into my gaze that caused me to bring my hands to my eyes, trying to rub out the sting of the sudden brightness. I groaned as I attempted to open my eyes again, stretching my neck as I looked at my surroundings. I was still on the hill, well at least I assumed. _Good job you goof. Why did I stay out so late? And God, why does my head hurt so much?_ I thought as I attempted to stand up. As my head moved I felt a dull ache begin to form at he back of my head. I wondered as I brushed off my skirt and slowly walked towards the standing stones that seemed to look a bit different in the morning sun. I walked up to the middle most stone, looking up with a dull gaze at its outer form. As I lifted my hand towards the grey form I heard a loud rock of thunder behind me. I turned to look towards the sky, why on earth had it changed from sunny to cloudy in all of 3 seconds? I looked further up, trying to see where the storm was forming before I felt myself be pushed by a gush of wind, a wind that pushed me onto the rock. I reached both hands towards the rock to support myself. As soon as my hands touched the pale figure, everything went black.

I inhaled deeply as my eyes opened again, gasping continuously as I sat up from the ground where I had unknowingly found myself on. I groaned at the budding pain within my temples as I looked at my surroundings. I gazed up at the familiar looking stone, goodness what had happened to me? I stood up and rubbed my temples, my entire body truly aching as I attempted to walk towards the road. _What in hell happened to me? And where is my basket? Or the fence on the other side of the stones? Wait wait wait, where did the road go?_ I wondered in a panic as I saw that the paved road had disappeared. My breathing began to become erratic, as I looked around frantically, my chest heaving after a few seconds. My anxiety and panic attacks were rather common in my life, so I turned and did the thing I could always count of to calm myself down, I ran. I felt the air rush against me as I ran; I felt tears blur my eyes as I attempted to blink away the water. All I could see was a green blur around me. I only stopped when I stumbled over a tree root, causing me to trip and land on another tree, hugging the trunk of the large tree as my breathing began to level out. Just as I seemed to have gotten my heart rate to what could pass as normal, I heard a gunshot. And then another. Yelling followed after as I looked around in confusion. War cries sounded people seemed to be running in my direction. I huddled down at the base of the tree, still slightly clinging to the tree trunk. I looked up at a hill above me to see men running across the grounds, a sight that had me frozen where I sat, then more men came, chasing after each other and firing their weapons. I whimpered quietly as I continued to ponder in confusion of my situation. Surely there was some logical explanation for this, but at the moment I could do nothing but shiver in the cool breezes.

"What are you doing out here lassie?" the gruff and deep voice did not sound inviting or at all helpful to my ears, the thick Scottish accent I could easily recognize seemed to slur some of the mans words. Just as I turned to look at the man who came from behind me, more shots fired overhead causing me to jump slightly from fright. "Come on lassie, wouldn't want you to get stuck in the middle of a gun fight and end up dead." the man said with a bit more urgency in his voice, "God knows Claire would kill me if I left some helpless woman out in the woods." I turned then as a firm hand grasped my upper arm to see an older male standing above me. His hair had gone white already; bits and pieces that could be seen from under his hat were wiry and looked grim. As he pulled me to his feet I was able to see that he was in fact much taller than myself. The other thing I noticed was his kilt. I felt my eyebrow arch up in confusion at the sight, did men in Scotland even wear kilts out and about anymore? Mrs. Baird had told me of men who would wear kilts that bared their family crest to weddings or other special events that required such attire, but not as casual clothing anymore.

"Who are you?" I was able to ask as the man turned around and began to hurry me along through the cut in the woods I am assuming he came from.

"My name is MacKenzie. And you are on MacKenzie land. What are you doing here? Are you British?" MacKenzie asked, expertly curving through the trees and branches, easily stepping over some fallen logs that I struggled to successfully clear.

"I am, well Russian to be more exact. I've lived in England for most of my life," I said, attempting to offer some useful information to the MacKenzie man who seemed to doubt the words I spoke.

"Russia? How in hell did you get all the way to England from Russia?" Mackenzie asked, seeming a bit befuddled by my answer. _How do people get anywhere in this world? You simply drive or catch a train on its way out from the station_ I thought with a sense of mockery in my mind. How does anyone travel in this day and age? Or was he just referring to my age and saying it was odd that I had moved away from my family? Before I was able to respond to his ridiculous question, another man ran towards the two of us as we emerged from the woods. Seeing as he was dressed the same way the MacKenzie man was dressed, I assumed that he was apart of whatever odd performance must be going on here.

"Oh there you are! Claire has been going mad around the camp, speaking of how she thought ye might be dead by now. Jamie had to send us out to come and search for yer. Who's that ye got there," the man said as he approached us, again I heard the name Claire, the same girl MacKenzie had mentioned. Perhaps she was his wife or at least a sister seeing how worried she sounded and how frustrated MacKenzie looked when the man told him this.

"Good God the woman should kne by now that I can take care of me self. Don't need her fretting all about and getting herself all worked up o'er nothing at all," MacKenzie muttered as I continued to walk forward, meeting the man where he had stopped on a slightly worn out path. "Let's head on back before the woman decides it's time for her stubborn arse to get out here and come searching," MacKenzie replied before he let go of my arm, he shifted a few things on his body, putting away the gun I had not previously seen in his other hand so that he could grab me again but have one hand free. As I looked around I saw that they had no means of transport, which meant that was would be travelling on foot to whatever camp the other man had mentioned before.

MacKenzie didn't say a word to me as we walked and neither did his companion. Every so often they would say something in a foreign language, starting a brief conversation before they both would go silent again and just gaze around as we walked. MacKenzie seemed to have a very cold demeanor around him, his gaze always empty and set straight ahead of him. Even though he had saved me from what could have been a very awkward situation, he certainly seemed like the type of person who would be closed off from others and introverted. I didn't speak as we walked, barely daring to take a breath as the two men stood on either side of me, guiding me forward. After a while of awkward stares and heavy silence we cam upon and small house, and I use the term house very lightly. It resembled a small shack, with different types of siding and roofing made available to the owner(s).

"So are you ever going to tell me who this is?" the man asked as we came to the door of the small house, causing MacKenzie to stop as he was reaching to open the door. He looked back at me, his gaze slightly cold as we shared a glance.

"I guess we are about to find out huh lassie," MacKenzie said before I opened the door and walked inside, dragging me with him. When we entered I realized how small the house truly was. There were men all standing around the room, some sitting but the only person who seemed to notice our entry at first was the only woman within the room who jumped up as soon as her eyes set on MacKenzie.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright. You had me so frightened love," the woman with a distinctly British accent. Out of the corner of my eye I saw MacKenzie's mouth twitch slightly as though he wanted to smile at the girls excitement but couldn't.

"Dear God woman, ye know I can take care of me self. I don't need yer sending out the men I told to protect ye looking out an goose chase for me," MacKenzie complained as the woman smirked, walking towards us with a sly shake in her hips.

"Oh you love it you old bat. Who is this Dougal?" the woman asked as she stops her walk right in front of us, her eyes instantly moving to Dougal's hand that was still clutching my arm. Her eyebrow slowly arched as a look of disbelief made it's way onto her face.

"I found her in the woods while we were in a bit of a tussle with some Brits. She says that she is Russian but she sounds like you when she speaks. Maybe you should take her for a bit Claire, get some more information on her," Dougal suggests, but his demanding tone and cold glare in my direction makes it clear that his suggestion is an order and not an option. Claire smiled softly at the again man before nodding and reaching out to grab my hand. Dougal released his grip on me as Claire's hand wrapped around my own and pulled me a few inches towards her as her eyes connected with mine, her smile never wavering.

"Why don't we step outside for a drink of water and let the men talk about their business? You could tell me a bit about how you got here as well," Claire offered, nodding her head towards the door that was now a meter or so behind me. I took a quick breath before nodding and then letting Claire lead me out of the small shack and back into the slightly dulled evening air. _Had we really walked through the day? Or had I woken up later than I imagined? How could it already be night?_

"So what's your name? Mine's Claire as I'm sure you've figured out," the woman's soft voice interrupted my inverted pondering, forcing me to raise my head as she walked towards a small water pump off to the side of the house. I swallowed thickly, barely able to get my throat to close as Claire glanced back up at me.

"Aurora. My name is Aurora," I answered; finally able to find my own voice as Claire pulled out two small cups from a basket I had not noticed beside the water pump.

"It's nice to meet you Aurora. Very very nice to meet a princess."


	4. Chapter 3

"You know about my name? You know the Disney Princess?" I asked hopefully as I stared up at the older woman. I took this chance to really look at the woman I believed to be as MacKenzie's or Dougal's or whatever he is called wife. She looked to be in her late 20s, her black hair curling around her head to her shoulders with a few knots and stray hairs stuck to her forehead. Paired with her amber looking eyes she was a rather attractive woman and I had no doubt she didn't have any trouble finding a husband.

"I remember those stories you know. Disney was never my favorite however. Tell me Aurora; did you touch the standing stones of Craig Na Dun? Is that how you got here Aurora?" Claire asked, leaning forward with a cup that she had filled with water. I nodded as she began to explain how she knew of these things. _Should I believe this woman? I mean I did just meet her and why should I believe her? I mean really who would? Telling stories about time travel and such nonsense._

"How can I trust you Claire? How do I know that this isn't just some joke or something?" I asked, interrupting Claire's rant about how important it was for me to fit into this time. What time was it supposed to be now? What year is she convinced we are living in?

"Because I came from the future as well Aurora. I was born in 1918 for Christ's sake woman and when I touched those stones I was thrown back here to the 18th century. I understand what is happening and I am trying to help you," Claire cried out, clearly frustrated with my stubborn confusion as well as trying to keep her voice down over the rising noise that leaked from inside of the house. I squinted my eyes at the woman who now was grasping my shoulders. "When I left, we had just finished the Second World War. Hitler committed suicide and the U.S became a superpower. Please believe me Aurora, I can help you," Claire insisted, causing me to step back in unrenowned shock as she continued to rant about the things I had seen or heard before. Claire looked very frustrated, her cheeks and neck flushing red as she attempted to explain to me that she wasn't insane or a witch or whatever else you could call her. I swallowed deeply as I continued to watch the frantic woman.

"Claire," I attempted to interrupt her rant but my voice was no mathc for her rising one. I stepped back towards her and tried to grab her shoulders to steady her, "Claire. Claire! I believe you! I understand please just calm down!" I yelled. Just as the words had left my mouth I heard a cry ring out behind me. Turning to see what was happening, my eyes fell upon two horses that approached the small shack, both of them carrying men. Claire reacted quickly, in a manner that made me assume she was waiting for these men to arrive, walking back to the door as she grasped my hand in hers again.

"Where have you been you fools? We though you were as good as dead," Claire called as the men stopped their horses in front of the house. I let my eyes scan over the two men, the first looked much like the man who had met MacKenzie and myself in the woods, dark and dirty, but the other man looked different. He had fiery red hair; I could see that even in the accumulative darkness. Although I could also see some auburns and browns as well, I went ahead and labeled him as a red head at least until I could take the time to see what his hair really contained. The second thing I noticed was his arm. He looked to be in great pain seeing as his shoulder looked to be severely dislocated, the ball of the joint pushed out against the skin in a grimy sight.

"Would ye stop ranting for a second and let me get Jamie? He needs some help if ye would shut yer trap for a wee second so I can do my work. Then you can go on groveling ye dumb woman," the man mumbled mostly to himself as he jumped off of his own horse. Claire only responded with a sly roll of her eyes as she walked towards the injured man, Jamie. She was followed by the unknown man continued to glare at her even as he assisted Jamie off of his horse. From what I could tell all of these people had very odd relationships with each other, save the obvious elephant in the room, which may possibly be me.

"Jamie? What on earth have you done now?" Claire inquired as the man stumbled off of the horse, making it easier for all of us to see the extent of his injury. I gasped slightly at the enlarged muscles of his shoulder, the prodding bone forcing them to swell and push out further most likely.

"Just a wee bit of a jostle. Nothing too bad. Who is this?" Jamie asked, looking up to notice me. His eyes stayed locked on my own as Claire began to fuss over his shoulder, only when Claire looked over at me as if asking for some type of assistance did I gain the ability to tear my eyes away from his dark blue ones.

"Aurora would you mind helping me? It will take quite a bit of effort to reset his joint and with how far the muscles have swollen, I'm not sure if I have the appropriate strength to move it alone," Claire stated, motioning for the other man to help Jamie inside as she took one last glance at his shoulder. I stood frozen for a moment as the man grumbled something in a foreign language and proceeded to throw one of Jamie's arms around his shoulder. As he moved past me back into the small shack, I felt Jamie's eyes on me, his broad frame seeming to curve back to glance at me before the door closed and Claire moved to stand beside me.

"I think I could help. I used to study with a doctor and he taught me about manual healing and herbs. God I never even imagined I would have to used those types of things," I muttered under my breath as I glanced up at the sky, remembering the old Doctor. God if he could see me now.

"Good. It's about time I get some help around here. These Scots seem to have no knowledge of pain or injuries. One could have a hand chopped off and deny any medication because he's too tough for berries and herbal mixtures," Claire scoffed as she pulled up the many layers of her dress so they weren't too caught in the mud. Then did I realize what I was wearing, in my own time my skirt and summer cardigan may seem conservative but I could tell based off of Claire's clothes that here it was far from that. Claire gently placed a hand on my shoulder, as if she was able to sense my upcoming panic. "Don't worry dear, as soon as we take care of Jamie I will make sure to catch you up on everything. I have a few extra dresses as well that you can borrow until we get back to Leoch," she assured me. I nodded even though the name of our destination was unfamiliar and seemed to make my head throw up a red flag. I smiled despite my unease and took a deep breath, exhaling as quick as I inhaled.

"Well let's go see if we can fix him up shall we," I said, offering my arm to the woman who smiled back at me, the only person whom I felt like I could trust. Well other than the MacKenzie man, he seemed rather protective and trustworthy. He may even prove to be a useful ally in these coming days here, or however long I'm stuck in this old, and rather fascinating world.


	5. Chapter 4

I remember the most horrific day of my life. It was a day within the camps, right after a bombing. I had never seen so much destruction and distraught before in my life. Bodies were scattered across the tent, along the floor and some were even piling up outside, staining the white fabric red. So many of the bodies were mangled, missing multiple limbs which were also scattered among the examination tables. It looked like a graveyard and I swore that I had never been more disgusted, or horrified, or utterly vulnerable in one moment of my life.

Being forced into this time period, this odd place that I had no knowledge or memory of in my entire life, may just have put me at a dangerously vulnerable state. I was alone and I had no idea how to live here or how to survive. My only hope lived in a woman who seemed to fit in here, but as well seemed to be insane, giving me the idea that stones had thrown me into a parallel universe. It seemed unreasonable and more of a fantasy, yet nothing else could make sense in this situation.

"Hurry on Aurora. I'll grab the bandages but it would be more helpful if you try to go relax his muscles so it will be easier to push back the bone into the socket." Claire's request was quick and rushed as she hurried into the shack, the clean bandages would be essential to Jamie's injury, yet the idea of going back into that house filled with men made me freeze slightly. Claire glanced back at me, motioning me to come on. I took another deep breath before I began to walk back to the house that was still echoing the sound from inside of the rooms. "Okay just make sure he isn't too awful uncomfortable. I just want to be able to reset the bone, a deep tissue massage isn't needed but don't be cruel," Claire informed as we walked through the entrance of the shack. The men were as loud and rowdy as before, but now they had left a small bench unoccupied for Jamie to sit at. As we entered Claire turned and walked down a smaller corridor I had not previously noticed. I took another breath as she left my sight before I set my gaze on the man across the room. The bench had been set in front of the fire, Jamie's arm and shoulder fully exposed though he still wore a thin shirt. My legs were carrying me closer towards the man before I was able to even comprehend my own actions, the curiosity and concern that had made it's way into my mind overpowering my conscious. As I made my way in front of him I felt the blood rush to my neck as my eyes passed over his body seated in front of me. _Goddamn this man is attractive. He's built like a freaking swimmer but goodness he is so fit._ I couldn't contain the blush that reached further up to my ears as I realized my thought process, immediately moving my eyes to his shoulder, which seemed to look larger and more swollen in the light. I reached out to lightly brush my fingertips along the red skin that stretched across the dislocated joint. Jamie hissed at the slight pressure my hands offered, causing me to recoil slightly, leaving my fingertips just a few centimeters away from his skin.

"Sorry but I need to try and relax the muscles. If I don't Claire might not be able to reset the joint," I explained as I stepped closer to the man who was now gazing up at me with a hint of pain in his closed off eyes. I swallowed thickly as his deep blue eyes captured my gaze, holding mine captive, as I was unable to look away from the gentle look that he continued to give me. I bit my lower lip as his eyes left mine, glancing over me before he nodded and took a deep breath as if to relax himself. I took yet another breath, attempting to prepare myself for his own pain as I left my hands gently wrap around his joint, completely covering his deformed shoulder. I left my fingers lightly apply pressure to the tense muscles that fought against the bit of pressure leaving Jamie to gasp in pain as my own face scrunched up in discomfort. Mr. Datrum used to tell me that my only weakness was my empathy, my own emotions that conformed with the emotions of others around me. It made me weak in some cases, but it also encouraged me to help people feel better, seeing their pain as my own and wanting to fix it no matter what cost. I gritted my teeth as Jamie's obvious grunts of discomfort became more frequent, my own fingers increasing in the intensity of which they massaged the swollen muscle. I felt the muscles slightly ease as I moved my hands so that they both were pushing against the muscle that could block the joint, hoping to set off the possible obstruction. Jamie let out a low hiss when my fingers delved deeper into the swollen tissue, a sound that made me jump slightly when it reached my ears. I glanced back down at Jamie to see his eyes already set on mine. His eyes held only a bit of pain, which vanished, as he seemed to attempt to cover up his moment of weakness. I smiled at him softly, hoping to possibly make him trust me a bit more so that he would feel more comfortable in this awkward situation we had found ourselves in. "Sorry," I let the apology slip from my lips at a low volume so that only Jamie could hear while my fingers again took their place along his skin. His jaw clenched, obviously swallowing as he took a breath as if to brace himself for the oncoming pain. I winced slightly as I glanced back at the hot skin my fingers were pressed against. His shoulder was going slightly purple, internal bruising that was making it's way to the outside. It must have been so painful.

"All right, I grabbed the bandages so we can get started now," Claire announced as she rushed back into the room, "We really need to get on the road again so Aurora if you don't mind could you help me guide the bone back into the joint? That way it won't take as long for me to move it alone?" I nodded rapidly, biting my lower lip again as I moved to stand beside Jamie so that one of my hands could be set below the crook of his neck and the other on his bulging bicep. _Dear Lord did I find the right man to feel up. God the things I would like to see those arms do._ "Aurora, on three I want you to push his arm up but try to keep it aligned with his collarbone so that we don't break it. There will be some resistance since the muscles have swollen but just put all that you can into it," she instructed, grabbing Jamie's wrist before she glanced down at the man. "This will hurt but I know that I can count on you not to scream and attract any attention, right Jamie?" she teased before beginning her countdown. "One… Two… Three!"

I heaved against his shoulder, putting every amount of force I was able to exert towards my mission to replace the bone into its socket. I tried not to think about Jamie and how much pain he must be in, or how his face must be scrunched up as he struggles not to scream at the pressure. I instead closed my eyes, pointing my head to the floor as I pulled the arm towards me. Claire rotated his wrist towards his opposing shoulder until we heard the bone pop back into its rightful place. I couldn't help the slightly overdrawn pants that left my mouth as I pulled my hands away from Jamie's body and let him roll his shoulder to make sure it was set back right.

"There we go. No pain anymore," Jamie announced as his hand reached up to grab the injured shoulder, poking at the places where the swollen muscle still seemed to bother him. I smiled in satisfaction, happy to see the smile that also graced Jamie's own face as he glanced up at me. "Thank ye, thank ye both," he offered as Claire grabbed the bandages she had fetched, his eyes not leaving my own until he glanced down to see what Claire was doing. She wrapped his joint firmly, strapping his arm down to his chest and securing the tie across his chest and opposite arm.

"Rest that. You'll need a few days until it feels good again. It may feel better now but don't you worry, you'll be feeling the pain soon," Claire said, standing up from her former crouch and handing me the bandages to hold onto. She turned back away before I could ask why she had given them to me and walked over to the other side of the room. I was left holding a handful of sterile bandages while standing beside a injured man who didn't seemed to care that his stares were both noticeable and uncomfortable. I glanced at him a few times, as if I was trying to make sure he was real and not some figment of what seemed to be this everlasting dream. His cat like blue eyes reminded me that he was real, and that I was here with him, real just the same.

"Good. We can head off now. Jamie, are you good to ride?" MacKenzie asked as he called all of the men to attention, looking over at Jamie for the last part, staring straight through me to the man who sat behind me.

"Aye," was Jamie's short response. MacKenzie nodded and shouted something in that unfamiliar language. The men chanted something back before they began to head out of the shack and back into the night.

"Come on lassie, you're riding with Jamie tonight," MacKenzie said averting his eyes back to me for a moment and then back to Jamie who nodded in response and stood from the bench. I turned back to face the redhead to discover that not only was he significantly taller than myself, he literally towered over me. I frowned slightly as I had to crane my neck to look up at him, making the man chuckled before he placed a hand on my waist to push me towards the door.

"Don't worry lassie. Ye'll be all right with me. Just head on out to the horses," Jamie instructed me, turning me about to face the door and giving me a stern little push. I stiffened slightly as his hand came in contact with my lower back, willing my mind not to memorize the feeling of his rough seeming hands against my skin. I swallowed again before I took a step towards the door, then another one, hoping to get to a proportional distance away from Jamie so that his hand would not be within my personal bubble once again. I followed the other men out the door, walking back to the horse that Jamie had arrived on. Jamie stepped in right behind me before his steps over took my own and he grasped the saddle of the horse. Slinging himself over, even with one arm he seemed to do with ease. Making the whole act look to be as natural for him as breathing was for me. I huffed slightly as I looked up at the beast and his rider; God knows my chances of actually getting up on that thing. "Give me your hand," Jamie offered, breaking me out of my inner debate on whether to ask him for help or to just wait until I was thrown onto the horse. I glanced up at the brawly man to see his good hand extended towards me. His thighs were firmly holding onto the horse's body, making sure that when he was to pull me up he wouldn't get pulled off of the horse himself. I gratefully took the larger hand, letting Jamie guide me to plane my foot into the saddle's hook before he pulled me up and onto the horse. My dress was pulled tight across my legs and the mare, the fabric riding up to revel my thighs; something I knew was indecent even in this age. A few moments later after Jamie had found the reins in his grasp and I had managed to find a semi comfortable position to rest on the horse, trying not to crowd the man behind me. After I had found this decent spot, I felt Jamie pull his hand back from the reins, tugging on something behind him in the darkened light.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked, glancing back at Jamie to see that his good hand was holding some fabric while he jerked it towards him.

"I was trying to get some of me loose plaid to cover ye up. Ye're shivering like a naked child in the raining winter, I thought maybe it could warm ye up," he explained, continuing to tug on the stubborn fabric. I reached back to offer my assistance but found my hand placed on something… else. As I realized that the hard object now encased in my hand was not any sort of buckle or his fabric, I yanked back my hand and froze in my place, wishing that I had not actually reached around and grabbed Jamie's cock. I felt my face go fire engine red as Jamie coughed behind me. He didn't draw attention to the incident, simply went back to tugging on his plaid until it finally broke free. When it did he used his good hand to wrap the portion of his kilt around my shoulders. "Sorry about that lassie, but for a good little while your arse was pressed against my crotch and I couldn't help but er, notice yer position," Jamie attempted to explain, stuttering slightly as his voice remained low and close to my ear. I swallowed again, mentally slapping myself for being so careless. _Wait, did he just admit to getting a boner because I was between his legs? Dear God how am I going to survive this?_


End file.
